Floating Wings
by Rb
Summary: Sappy, actually rather pathetic Takari fic. God, I'm glad I got over my sap-reflex. Kept up solely so that I can laugh at myself. This is definitely one of the fics I'm ashamed of penning. ^^


I promised myself I wouldn't write any more romances, 'cause I'm sick of them, but I couldn't help myself. -_-;; It's T.K./Kari sap/fluff that didn't take that long to write, but the first draft got deleted when AOL decided to go boom. However, the second draft is better, so...I'm pretty happy with it.  
  
I am a T.K./Kari fan just to spite Davis, 'cause he's an annoying git. ^_- Don't expect me to pull any serious romances out of the depths of my computer for a while. If you're like me and like listening to music when reading fanfics, and you have a way-too-big collection of Digimon music, then listen to either Sora's second instrumental theme (it's very slow and romantic, about 1 minute and 49 seconds,) entitled Straight from the Heart, and/or Takeru's 02 instrumental theme, 1 minute and 50 seconds, entitled Happy Friends. I listened to both while writing this.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Digimon, its plot, its characters, its music, all of its related trademarks, and/or Fox Kids, which airs Digimon every weekday afternoon at 4:30 PM and on every Saturday morning at 9:00 and 10:30. If you happen to own the rights to any of these products, please tell me and I'm sure we can work out a deal...^_- Now, go yonder and read!  
  


**Floating Wings**  


  
"Hey, Kari?"   
  
"Yeah, T.K.?"  
  
We're walking home, her ten feet or so ahead of me, after a long day at school, including the usual horrors of math, science, spelling, and cafeteria food, and our normal extra-curricular activity, saving the digital world. Cody, Yolei, and Davis were still there, destroying more control spires, but Kari and I had to be at our homes early. Our digimon are in our backpacks, sleeping.  
  
"Why do you think Davis has this problem with me?" I ask. "Davis seems to really hate me, but he'll listen to you, why?"  
  
Kari slows, stops, waits for me to catch up. "Are you jealous?" she asks with a smile as I reach her side.  
  
"Jealous?" I repeat. "Why would I be jealous of him? I have Patamon, he's the best digimon I could have -- no offense, Kari."  
  
Kari gets a look on her face, the look I can interpret after three years of being best friends with her as 'how do I explain this in simple enough terms so that other people will understand?' "T.K., bend down," she commands.   
  
I bend down so that my ear is the same level as her mouth.  
  
"T.K., Davis is jealous of you because HE THINKS YOU AND I ARE GOING OUT AND HE LIKES ME!" Kari yells. Several passers-by stare, and I blush.  
  
"But we're not," I say as I straighten up, my ears ringing. "Is that his problem with me?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell him we're not, though," Kari grins. "He's scared of Matt."  
  
"You act like you like him a lot," I accuse.   
  
"I don't. But he can be funny," she shrugs. "And he's good to have around."  
  
"Like a dog?" I ask heatedly.   
  
She gives me an indecipherable look. "What are you talking about, T.K.? Of course not!"  
  
"You act like you flirt with me," I say, realizing this is true as I say it. "Is it just because you want to make your little pet jealous?"  
  
I don't wait for her answer, but I do see the flash of pain in her innocent brown eyes. I start walking again, pretty fast, fast enough so that Kari would have to jog to keep up, but I don't know if she bothers.   
  
I'm easy-going by nature and pretty agreeable. People almost never get mad at me. Davis is the first person to be really rude to me for a long time. And Kari...I've never, ever, been mad at her before. A bit annoyed, sometimes, but never mad. A feeling is coursing through my veins that I've never felt before.  
  
People have thought that Kari and I have dated before, but we never have. We've been best friends since we discovered she was the eighth child and she went to the digital world with us other digidestined. We've never even suggested dating -- in fact, neither of us has ever dated anyone, or even mentioned having a crush on anyone. We just don't do that.  
  
Davis's attitude to Kari burns me up. Kari's had more experience fighting that he has, but he acts like she's a delicate flower that has to be protected from everything. She's pretty, yeah, even beautiful, but she's not fragile. She's strong in so many ways, experienced...  
  
She's no flower. She's simply who she is. A beam of light, pouring out a fountain of strength and caring around her. And I drink it up, a better person because I've been bathed in Kari's light.   
  
Then why did I get so mad...?  
  
A picture develops in my head, as if it was an answer, of floating white wings and brightly shining light. It's of Angemon and Angewomon, flying away into the sunset. Their hands are clasped. Smiles are on the two angels' faces.  
  
A word invades my mind, a caption to the picture. I try to push it away -- now is just not the time, after how I treated her! -- but it stays there, growing larger and larger until it's over the image of beauty already there.  
  
I stop suddenly, almost tripping over my own feet. It's the street corner at which we'll have to part, Kari to her apartment and me to mine. It's deserted for now, it being close to dinner time. Kari is running to my side. She stops as suddenly as I did, and does trip -- but I grab her arm, and she's okay. She looks into my sapphire eyes. "T.K.," she pants. "I don't...I never, ever, wanted to use you. I never have. I'm so sorry, T.K..."  
  
It pains my heart to see her in distress. I can't think of any words, not even the one that's on the tip of my tongue, to say, so I simply lean down -- she instinctively stands up straighter -- and I close my eyes and touch her lips to mine...  
  
I've never felt anything like this before. Thoughts, worries, and everythig surrounding us fades away. The only thing that's real is the two of us, standing here, drowning in the sea of our own sweetness. I can feel her lips against mine and her arm around my waist and my arm encircling her body protectively. I can smell the clean Kari scent that invites me to a different world. I can see her light, even with my eyes closed -- I swear we're both glowing.  
  
Nothing can interrupt us, ever...  
  
"Kari...T.K.?" says a quiet voice. "Remember to breathe."  
  
I open my eyes with a shock. Standing there, grinning, are Yolei and Cody. Davis is nowhere to be seen. Kari and I hastily break apart, both of us blushing like mad.   
  
"Um," I say. That seems to sum up the situation pretty well. Yolei gives Kari a wink and a thumbs up, as if to say, "you go, girl!" Cody looks a little confused, as if he can't remember the proper protocol for finding two of his friends pashing on a street corner.  
  
"Perfecto!" Yolei says, high-fiving the still-stunned and embarrassed Kari. "Good choice, Kari!"  
  
"Yolei, let's go home," Cody says finally, taking the older girl's hand and dragging her away from Kari. He turns back to me. "Don't stay out too late, T.K., it's a school night." The two happy friends walk away, leaving Kari and me alone.  
  
She flashes her brilliant sunshine smile at me. "I do have to go soon," she says, "but I think I can be a little late..."  
  
I encircle her in an embrace that I'd wanted to hold her in for a long time but never knew it. We lean towards each other, and kiss once more, cementing a bond that will last for an eternity. The kiss is even sweeter now that I'm over my initial shock and surprise.   
  
The picture in my mind grows even sharper, but I'm not sure who's floating on those huge white wings -- Angewomon and Angemon, or Kari and me.  
  
Only in my head does the heavenly choir sing, but I know that Kari can hear the angels singing, too.


End file.
